


The Twelve Days of Queen-mas

by CourageousPineapple



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousPineapple/pseuds/CourageousPineapple
Summary: A little bit of Christmas cheer.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Twelve Days of Queen-mas

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the twelfth day of Christmas, if you start counting on 25 December. So here is a bit of fun in honor of the day. I herewith present to you... The Twelve Days of Queen-mas!

On the first day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
The royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.

On the second day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
A song Bohemian,  
And the royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.

On the third day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
John breaking free,  
A song Bohemian,  
And the royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.

On the fourth day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
Candles always burning,  
John breaking free,  
A song Bohemian,  
And the royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.

On the fifth day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
Five seas of Rhye -- oops, it's seven!  
Candles always burning,  
John breaking free,  
A song Bohemian,  
And the royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.

On the sixth day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
Letters in sand written,  
Five seas of Rhye -- oops, it's seven!  
Candles always burning,  
John breaking free,  
A song Bohemian,  
And the royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.

On the seventh day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
Freddie's swans a-swimming,  
Letters in sand written,  
Five seas of Rhye -- oops, it's seven!  
Candles always burning,  
John breaking free,  
A song Bohemian,  
And the royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.

On the eighth day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
Roger's radials squealing,  
Freddie's swans a-swimming,  
Letters in sand written,  
Five seas of Rhye -- oops, it's seven!  
Candles always burning,  
John breaking free,  
A song Bohemian,  
And the royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.

On the ninth day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
John's fab bass and dancing,  
Roger's radials squealing,  
Freddie's swans a-swimming,  
Letters in sand written,  
Five seas of Rhye -- oops, it's seven!  
Candles always burning,  
John breaking free,  
A song Bohemian,  
And the royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.

On the tenth day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
Freddie's voice a-leaping,  
John's fab bass and dancing,  
Roger's radials squealing,  
Freddie's swans a-swimming,  
Letters in sand written,  
Five seas of Rhye -- oops, it's seven!  
Candles always burning,  
John breaking free,  
A song Bohemian,  
And the royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
Brian's grand guitaring,  
Freddie's voice a-leaping,  
John's fab bass and dancing,  
Roger's radials squealing,  
Freddie's swans a-swimming,  
Letters in sand written,  
Five seas of Rhye -- oops, it's seven!  
Candles always burning,  
John breaking free,  
A song Bohemian,  
And the royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, this is what I loved:  
Roger's monster drumming,  
Brian's grand guitaring,  
Freddie's voice a-leaping,  
John's fab bass and dancing,  
Roger's radials squealing,  
Freddie's swans a-swimming,  
Letters in sand written,  
Five seas of Rhye -- oops, it's seven!  
Candles always burning,  
John breaking free,  
A song Bohemian,  
And the royalty of rock, the band QUEEN.


End file.
